Temple of the monkey god/Sacrifises
Abilities obtained from towers (the X means zero) Dart Monkey: *(0-0) Basic tower: 6 dart volley per 1.5 second *(4-x) Juggernaut: 12 dart volley per second *(x-4) Super Monkey Fan Club: 19 dart volley per second *(5-x) Triple Trouble: 16 spike volley per second *(x-5) The World of Laser Monkey: 16 laser volley per second Tack Shooter: *(0-0) Basic tower: 8 tack volley per second *(4-x) Ring of Fire: 16 blade volley per second *(x-4) Blade Maelstrom: 16 blade volley per second *(5-x) Ring of BLOONTONIUM!: 32 blade volley per second *(x-5) Gloomy Nightmare: 16 blade volley per 1 fourth second Sniper Monkey: *(0-0) Basic tower: 7 dart volley per second *(4-x) Cripple MOAB: 16 blade volley per second *(x-4) Supply Drop: 16 blade volley per second *(5-x) BFB Blaster: 16 blade volley per half second *(x-5) Bombardment: 20 blade volley per 0.89 seconds Boomerang Thrower: *(0-0) Basic tower: 16 dart volley per second *(4-x) Glaive Lord: 16 boomerang volley per second *(x-4) Turbo Charge: 16 boomerang volley per second *(5-x) Lightsabre Lord: 32 boomerang volley per second *(x-5) High Mobility: 16 boomerang volley per 1 fourth second Ice Tower: *(0-0) Basic tower: Ice ball fired every 1.5 seconds *(4-x) Viral Frost: Ice ball fired every second (freezes bloons for 3 seconds) *(x-4) Absolute Zero: Ice ball fired every second (larger freeze radius) *(5-x) The Ice King: Ice ball fired every second (freezes bloons for 6 seconds) *(x-5) Fragile Ice: Ice ball fired every second (even larger freeze radius) Glue Gunner: *(0-0) Basic tower: Glue ball fired every second *(4-x) Bloon Liquefier: Glue ball fired every second (very corrosive) *(x-4) Glue Striker: Glue ball fired every second (large splatter) *(5-x) MOAB Eater: Gule ball fired every second (extremly corrosive) *(x-5) Paralyzing Red Glue: Glue ball fired every second (even larger splatter) Monkey Apprentice: *(0-0) Basic tower: Tornado fired every 1.5 seconds *(4-x) Tempest Tornado: Tornado fired every second (can pop 2 layers of bloons) *(x-4) Summon Phoenix: Tornado fired every second (bigger tornadoes) *(5-x) The Dark Vortex: Tornado fired every second (can pop 5 layers of bloons) *(x-5) Summon Super Phoneix: Tornado fired every second (much bigger tornadoes) Bomb Tower: *(0-0) Basic tower: Missile fired every 1.5 seconds *(4-x) Bloon Impact: 2 Missiles fired every 1.5 seconds *(x-4) MOAB Assassin: Missile fired extra damage to MOAB class bloons every 1.5 seconds *(5-x) Cursed Cluster Impact: 2 Missile fired every 0.75 seconds *(x-5) MOAB Obliterating Device: Missile fired extra damage to MOAB class bloons every 1 second Mortar Tower: *(0-0) Basic tower: Missile fired every 1.5 seconds *(4-x) Big One: 6 Missiles fired every 1.5 seconds *(x-4) Artillery Battery: 6 Missiles fired every 1.5 seconds *(5-x) Clustered: 12 Missles fired every 1.5 seconds *(x-5) Dual Aiming Cannons: 12 Missiles fired every 1.5 seconds Monkey Buccaneer: *(0-0) Basic tower: 16 dart volley per second *(4-x) Aircraft Carrier: 32 dart volley per second *(x-4) Monkey Pirates: 16 blade volley per second *(5-x) Ferry: 4 mini monkey aces *(x-5) take down all: 18 blade volley per 0.75 seconds Monkey Ace: *(0-0) Basic tower: 8 dart volley per second *(4-x) Spectre: 8 bomb volley per second *(x-4) Ground Zero: 45 dart volley per second *(5-x) Mauling Deliveries: 16 bomb volley per second *(x-5) DOOM!: 53 dart volley per second Spike Factory: *(0-0) Basic tower: 16 tack volley per second *(4-x) Spiked Mines: 16 spiked mine volley per second *(x-4) Spike Storm: 128 tack volley per second *(5-x) Infernal Spiked Mines: 16 Infernal Spiked Mine volley per second *(x-5) No Escape: 256 tack volley per scond Dartling Gun: *(0-0) Basic tower: 16 dart volley per second *(4-x) Ray of Doom: 16 laser volley per second *(x-4) Bloon Area Denial System: 16 mini missle volley per second *(5-x) Ray of Infinite: 64 laser volley per second *(x-5) Automatic Heat-Seeking Missiles: 64 mini missle volley per second Banana Farm: *(0-0) Basic tower: banana every 6 seconds (20$) *(4-x) Banana Research Facility: banana every 2 seconds (20$) *(x-4) Banana Investments Advisory: banana every 3 seconds (30$) *(5-x) Experimental Banana Cloning: banana every 0.4 seconds (20$) *(x-5) Banana Lottery Agency: banana every 0.7 seconds (30$) Monkey Village: *(0-0) Basic tower: 9 dart volley per second *(4-x) High Energy Beacon: 9 slow reloading lighthing volley per second *(x-4) MIB Call to Arms: 36 dart volley per second *(5-x) 8-Way Beacon: 9 fast reloading lighthing volley per second *(x-5) Super Monkey Beacon: 36 dart volley per 0.3 seconds Super Monkey: *(0-0) Basic tower: 32 blade volley per second *(4-x) Temple of The Monkey God: double sun rays *(x-4) Technological Terror: 16 plasma volley per second *(5-x) Monkey King: quadriple sun rays and 24 plasma volley per second *(x-5) The Terrifying Dark Lord: 48 plasma volley per second Ninja Monkey: *(0-0) Basic tower: 8 dart volley per second *(4-x) Bloonjitsu: 20 dart volley per second *(x-4) Sabotage Supply Lines: 10 blade volley per second *(5-x) Shadow Double: 30 dart volley per second *(x-5) Sabotage Ninja Curse: 15 blade volley per second Monkey Engineer: *(0-0) Basic tower: 10 tack volley per second *(4-x) Bloon Trap: 25 tack volley per second *(x-4) Overclock: 35 tack volley per second *(5-x) Bloon Trap 2.0: 50 tack volley per second *(x-5) Master of Engines: 60 tack volley per second Bloonchipper: * (0-0) Basic tower: 8 dart volley per second * (4-x) Super Wide Funnel: 48 dart volley per second (it costs 86,000$) * (x-4) Supa-Vac: 20 dart volley per second * (5-x) Massive Powered Chipper: 72 dart volley per second * (x-5) Hypa-Suck: 30 dart volley per second Heli Pilot: *(0-0) Basic tower: 4 auto dart volley per second *(4-x) Apache Dartship: 16 auto dart volley per 0.9 seconds *(x-4) Support Chinook: 12 auto boomerang volley per 0.9 seconds *(5-x) Improved Engines: 26 auto dart volley per 0.85 seconds *(x-5) Bloon Chinook: 21 auto boomerang volley per 0.85 seconds Shield Generator: * (0-0) Basic tower: adds to TOTMG 20 HP * (4-x) Global Weapon Jam: adds to TOTMG 60 HP * (x-4) Hypercharged Tower: adds to TOTMG 40 HP and when random bloon touched shield it will deal 1 damage every 0.5 seconds * (5-x) Level III Shield: adds to TOTMG 85 HP * (x-5) Extreme Shield Generator 2.0: adds to TOTMG 50 HP and when random bloon touched shield it will deal 2 damage every 0.45 seconds Category:Gameplay mechanics Category:Founder only can edit Category:Admins can edit this page